


10 Years

by Malecalltheway



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: Emma and Killian dated all through high school, they were madly in love but then something tore them apart. Now 10 years later there is a reunion at the high school. Will killian find out why Emma left?





	1. Chapter 1

Emma looked in the mirror, she was dressed up in her most classy dress that she owned. A blood red off the shoulder dress that came a little bit above the knee

and her blonde hair was in curls in a half up half down due. She had to admit she looked gorgeous. She kept her face natural but that was the best of her. She was raised by her Granny since her parents died when she six years old and that left her orphaned with her fraternal twin brother David. Her Granny stepped up and raised her and her brother with their younger cousin Ruby whose father was killed and mother left her by herself. Granny was her savior and even more the best cook ever. She owed so much to her Granny, when Emma was in her senior year she finished it and then left with her family. She had broken up with the love of her life Killian because of the fact she found out she was pregnant with their child. Now here Emma was in the four bedroom duplex that she shared with her brother and his wife Mary Margaret, her cousin Ruby, and her son Henry. Their Granny would have been there but she died of old age when Henry was five. So it was just the small family that was there now. Emma was upset but she owed everything to her Granny for raising her and giving her a great life. She walked out of her bedroom and into the living room where her brother and sister in law were waiting for her.

"Emma you look beautiful" Mary Margaret was smiling the moment she saw Emma.

"Thank you, you look beautiful as well" Emma looked over the light blue knee length dress she was wearing. David was wearing a tux with a blue tie that matched his wife dress.

"Are we ready?" David asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Emma knew she was going to see Killian, she just knew it and she also knew she wouldn't be able to resist his charming looks if he did hit on her, which was highly unlikely since she broke his heart.

"You don't have to go Emma" David knew why she wasn't ready to go when her and David got the letter in the mail talking about the high school reunion.

"No, but I am going. I can't run from him forever" Emma said. In that moment Henry came out from his room and smiled when he saw his mother.

"Wow, mom you look beautiful"

"Thanks kid, are you going to be good for cousin Ruby"

"I will" Henry rolled his eyes at his mom, he wasn't a child no more but he understood he was still her little boy

.

"Well then, lets go before I change my mind" Emma gave her son a kiss on the head before she was out the door followed by her brother and his wife.


	2. Reunion

They got to the reunion and she had yet to see Killian. She didn't know whether to be relieved or sad. Somehow she managed to find herself on the dance floor with Mary Margret while her brother got drinks. Emma was laughing and having a great time until she saw Mary Margret stop dancing and laughing.

"What?"

"You might want to look at the door" Mary Margret told her. Emma knew, she just knew. When she slowly turned around her green eyes clashed with blue. Killian. He was here and he had spotted her from across the room. Killian started making his way over in her direction and that's when she turned and ran the other way. She heard footsteps and it made her go faster. She got outside the gym into the hallway when she felt her back hit the locker.

"You're not running away from me again until we talk about this" Emma saw Killian there.

"Talk about what?" She finally asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe why you broke my heart ten years ago?" Killian answered harshly. She knew this would come up eventually, which is why she didn't want to come here but she did because a small part of her wished that he would be here. She nodded and looked towards the bench that was in the hall and he nodded. She sat down as did he.

"My family had to leave Killian" Emma didn't lie but she didn't tell the truth either. When she found out she was pregnant her Granny had them up and leave after Emma admitted that she wanted Killian to have a good life without her.

"We could have done long distance Emma" in return she shook her head. "Why not?" Killian asked.

"Because it wouldn't have worked Killian. You think it might have but I knew other wise" Emma lied.

"Bullshit" Killian replied. In that moment her phone rang and she saw it was Henry.

"Hey" she answered.

"Mom, can you come home?"

"Why what happened?" Emma asked worried.

"Ruby got called into work and they said if she didn't come in she was fired. So I'm here alone" Henry explained. Emma sighed.

"Okay I'll be home soon" Emma hung up and looked at Killian. "I have to go" Emma stood up and Killian blocked her path.

"I can drive you. You most likely came with David, that way we can talk" Killian suggested.

"No, I can't" Emma began walking away.

"I'm not going to give up Emma" Killian said as she walked away. She hurried into the gym and went to her brother.

"Hey how it go?" David asked.

"It went terrible, but Henry called and Ruby got called into work and I have to go. Can I use the car?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Mary Margaret just got off the phone with her mom. She wants us to sleep over so here you go" David handed the keys and Emma was out. She got to her brother's car and she drove forty five minutes to the duplex that she shares. She got out and went into her home. Henry was on the couch and she smiled.

"Hey kid" Emma greeted.

"Hey Mom" Henry smiled the smile that made her think of Killian. "Can I have hot chocolate?"

"Of course" Emma took off her shoes and went into the kitchen. She heard a knock. "Henry can you get that?"

"Yeah."

*The door*

Henry got up off the couch and opened the door to see a man with dark hair, blue eyes, and a scruff.

"Uh who are you?" Henry asked the man.

"Killian Jones, who are you?" Killian was shocked to see the young boy. He looked familiar but he was dreading the answer.

"Henry Swan"

"Are you David's son?"

"No, I'm Emma's" Henry answered. Right at that moment his mom came in.

"Henry who was at-" she stopped when she saw Killian. "Killian? What are you doing here?" Emma was scared now.

"I followed you so we could talk" Killian never took his eyes off Henry. "How old are you kid?" Killian was talking to Henry now.

"Don't answer him" Emma told her son.

"Kid how old are you?"

"10. Now why are you asking me?" Henry was now looking at Killian. But Killian was looking at Emma who was crying now. Henry saw this and went over to his mom and hugged her waist.

"Emma, is this my son?" This made Henry look at Killian and then his mom. "Emma?!"

"Yes" Emma let out a sob and ran to her room. Henry was shocked. He never asked about his father, he just assumed he left. He looked at Killian and saw him tearing up and looking at him. Henry ran to his mother's room and heard her sobbing.

"Mommy" Henry knocked on his mother's door and it broke his heart to hear her crying. Henry felt a hand on his shoulder and seen Killian who knocked on the door.

"Emma open up, we need to talk about this and you know it" Killian and Henry waited until Emma opened the door.

"Henry please go into the living room" Henry didn't argue. Killian walked into the room and Emma closed the door. She couldn't look at him, not now.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Killian started off.

"Because you had a future ahead of you, you knew what you wanted to be and I didn't, so I left" Emma explained.

"That's my son too Emma!"

"I know!"

"I had no future without you and you knew that. I would have given everything up to support you-"

"That's why I didn't tell you. Because we both know that you would have dropped everything to be with us! You had everything planned out for yourself and I didn't want to take that away from you, you didn't need any distractions weighing you down."

"So you kept me from my son because I had a future?" Killian looked to her, he didn't believe her. Even after all these years Killian could still read her like a book.

"Yes."

"I'm calling bullshit" Killian replied.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, I. Call. Bull. Shit. Now what's the real reason?" Before Emma could answer Henry came in to see his mom.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine baby" she tried to smile to reassure him but it wasn't working.

"Emma? I missed his entire life because of something, now I want to know what it is. I think I have a right to know why you left me and never told me about your pregnancy with our son" Killian didn't want to miss another moment of this little boy's life but he also wanted to know why Emma kept it from him. Did she even love him?

"Killian-"

"If you ever truly loved me, you should tell me" when Killian had moved from Ireland with his brother who was his legal guardian, Emma fell instantly in love with him and vice versa. But of course there was a few obstacles in their way of course but nothing stopped the love that they had in their hearts.

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because he'll take him from me!" Emma said it before she could stop herself, she was in deep shit now. Killian was confused and shocked, someone told her not to tell him about the pregnancy? But who?


End file.
